Of Swords and Medicines
by repelrust
Summary: Isane couldn't deny it. She truly loved the bloodest Shinigami of the Gotei 13. But how can it ever work out? Rated T


Ello! This is my first Bleach story and hoping it turns out good. :D Generally any sort of review is allowed as long as no major cussing is applied. Long story short this is generally a fic about Isane and Zaraki, two of my favorite characters in the series^^ and thought a fic for them both would be interesting. You'll see what's going on soon enough so enjoy.

* * *

Isane Kotetsu was dead. Good as dead. She could only gawk as she looked between the 11th Squad Captain and the black spikes on the ground that were his hair. The Bloodthirsty Man himself seemed a bit surprised but rather emotionless as he looks at the hair on the ground and feels his head, feeling flatter. The swing from the Lieutenant's zanpakuto clipped off the top three points by accident as she was practice swinging in a forest inside Seireitei and mistook his head for a bush since he was sitting down. The bells were still on the tips of the three points too.

Zaraki looks up to Isane who could only look back terrified, regretting what she did and cursing her luck that it was Zaraki of all people. The battletorn Shinigami gives a smirk, the deadly one that he gives to the people that give him a challenge when fighting as he draws is own ruined zanpakuto. "So you want to test your luck eh?" he growls. Isane gives an audible gulp and in a flash she's gone, fleeing through the bushes screaming as she goes as fast as she could.

Zaraki chuckles and walks calmly after the frightened Lieutenant, stepping over his missing hair pieces as he does so. Meanwhile, Isane is running like a frenzied rabbit though Seireitei before stopping to duck behind a wall of the 4th Squad Barracks, panting heavily from lack of oxygen. _"Oh man, Oh man, Oh man, I'm so FUCKING dead!"_ she mentally wails. _"Why was he there of all places?! What couldn't it be someone else?!" _she freezes as she feels a heavy reiatsu coming her way. She was praying that it wasn't coming 'for' her and surprisingly it seemed to pass by.

"Okay..... I'm safe......" she sighs as she tries to catch her breathe and calm but that would have to wait as a muscular hand tears through the wall and grabs her, pulling her through it with ease though it was quite painful for her to be yanked through a wall. Isane coughs and heaves as she's held up by her robe and being carried of by Zaraki. The latter seems calm now but most likely not going to let Isane go so easily as they head back to the 11th squad barracks and he throws her onto a bed.

Isane groans and looks around confused, namely at the bed she was on. It wasn't a normal ground bed it was the elevated one commonly used on Earth. She looks up to Zaraki who locks the door behind him and smirks, the same usual smirk with the surprisingly low killing intent. That was definitely a bad thing which sounded odd but a murderous character being friendly was usually a sign something was off.

"U-Um...... I apologize about before, please don't kill me!" she exclaims, closing her eyes as she suddenly thinks that Zaraki bought her here to kill her without nobody knowing.

Zaraki doesn't respond, rather he 'sheathes' is zanpakuto and goes over to the bed. Isaneat first is relieved that she won't be slashed to bits but it worries her over what the Captain was thinking. In fact, what if he did something worse then death?! Zaraki sits on the edge of the bed, making it sink in so much that it topples Isane and she has to catch herself on the post for support.

"Isane!" he roars.

Isane yelps and gets upright. "Y-Yes Captain Zaraki?!"

Zaraki locks eyes before saying something unbelievable. "Would you like to go out?" he says or rather strains since he sounded like he was trying to force out the words then sighs when it's over. Isane meanwhile looks dumbstruck. Was the most bloodthirsty shinigami in Soul Society actually asking 'her' out? She wasn't quite sure what he had in mind but apparently it sounded like a date.

Zaraki raises a brow. "What? Can't a guy ask out a girl? Point is, I made a deal with my troops that the next girl that cuts my hair, I'll go out with them or so much give them a 'good' time so to speak. I only agreed cause I thought it wouldn't happen but you happen to clip me while I was napping. So here we are."

Isane gives a WTF look mixed with a disturbed expression. "S-So you're not going to massacre me, gut me or generally rip me to bloody shreds?" she asks, feeling more at ease now. Zaraki nods and grabs Isane, flipping her face-down on the bed and pulling down her robe back. Isane eeps but keeps still. "W-What are you?!"

"I'm going to give a massage to you Lieutenant. Now hold still, this will be much more pleasant then you're thinking I assure you."

"With your strength wouldn't you crush me?! I'm tall like you but nowhere near as thick!"

"Quit whining and lay the hell still if you don't want me too then!"

Isane yipes and nods, whining as she feels Zaraki starting to rub along her bare spine. She stops however when she finds that it's surprisingly gentle for such rough hands. She even finds herself feeling like she was practically melting as she sighs, losing all of the tension. Zaraki keeps focused, leaving a serious look on his face, his visible eye examing Isane's spine closely. "........"

Isane raises a brow. "What is it?"

Zaraki smirks. "You got rather lean muscle for a medic."

Isane blushes. "Uh, thanks....." she couldn't help but feel a bit of pride from this. Medic's aren't known for muscle really, much less noticed for it. It kind of felt nice knowing that someone recognized her for being just as much a fighter as a medic. "So, are we going to do other stuff or are you just going to feel me all night?"

Zaraki hms at this. "Well, I'm not good at planning ahead. Let's just work along."

Isane smiles and nods. "Okay, I'll help guide."

Zaraki nods and continues his motion. Isane smiles for a few more seconds, comtemplating as to if she should do it. She then sits up and gives Zaraki a peck on the lips. Zaraki blinks and does something unexpected: blushing. He gives the Lieutenant a stern look which got him a smile in return. Isane giggles a bit, knowing it wasn't like Zaraki to get emotional but it was a start. Maybe he has a good side.

* * *

There you go. ^^ I know it'll seem a bit out of character but I wanted to do a fic with this two being lovey. But otherwise I'd say they're pretty in character so to speak. Isane is hard to speak for honestly since she's not used much. Anyway's enjoy and speak your minds.


End file.
